Torn Edges
by Kieshar
Summary: In a world of demons and myth, Riku's last vision before he died was that of a mysterious egg. Little did he know that it would change his life for better and for worse. YAOI, RikuSora, AU, OC, hiatus reworking 6.07
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or characters there from so no sue me.

**Warning:** YAOI (male/male relations) - Sora/Riku, possibly other pairings later on, HUGE AU, OC, lemons in the future too, major depart from "Bye Your Eyes" and a lot darker. Be warned.

_CHAPTER ONE_

o0oooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000oooo0o

_What?_

The comfort of darkness retreated giving way to light.

_I'm awake? Fuck I really thought the last one was the LAST. Now I have to wait again. DAMMIT! I'm tired of living like this… _ Disoriented, he laid in place, not moving to help focus on his surroundings. Not that it really mattered. There wasn't any energy left for him to use for any kind of movement.

_This is tedious_. He grumbled internally.

The 'spells', as he fondly called them, started a week before. It was a sign to his kind that death was quickly approaching. He was too young but it couldn't be helped. There was nothing one could do once they have begun. Each period between blackouts grew longer and longer until finally the body would give over to the darkness forever and died. Usually his race spent their final moments with family or someone familiar. However, Riku hadn't a choice. He was never really the sociable type and generally hated EVERYTHING, this of course was including his kind. So when his time neared he opted to spend it lying in some random clearly in some random forest by some random makeshift ruin. At least that's how this place appeared to him. He could be wrong but he rarely was. _Che…I'm al_ways_ right_. He snorted.

Every object had an energy pulse or spirit is you would. It made a buzzing sound to one sensitive enough to hear. When an object or creature was silent then either it was flat ass dead or fucking ancient. _This place was as quite as a freshly laid turd_. It was one of the reasons why he chose it in the first place, no distractions. Riku unlike most was incredibly sensitive. He only wanted his ultimate memory before death to be of nothing. He didn't have anything special to latch onto and that was perfectly okay with him. Riku was content to be here alone and silently celebrating the way his life had turn out.

More time passed as Riku laid waiting. The light intensified. _Must be daylight_. Frowning, he vaguely noticed that the glaze over his eyes was taking longer to clear since the last time he used his vision. _It must have been a lot longer since the last spell. _The man sighed. _This is ridiculous. If I am to die why can't my body just get on with it! _Riku wanted to both laugh and cry his frustration. Patience was not one of his better virtues.

_Fuck, maybe I should take a nap while I wait to die. _ He remained still watching the sun perched directly above…nothing. He chuckled roughly, his throat coarse and dry. _Even sleep eludes me_.

More time passed and Riku was about to scream in irritation of his situation when a small buzz began to sound near him. It was not quite like anything he had heard before. It was tiny and clear, like a crystal chime sounding in the wind. Riku mustered what little energy he had left to turn towards the direction it was coming from. His deep set eyes widen when a large, iridescent, pearl like egg came into his line of sight. _Strange, I could swear that was not there before. I wonder who placed it there. _He was puzzled. _If it is an egg, why was it placed next to a dead body or a body practically dead? Why next to me? I could endanger the new born by my very presence, especially once I die. _The energy released from dead bodies always attracts Chuus.

The egg pulsed. It captured the man's attention completely. For no other reason than it was beautiful and exactly what he needed to complete his death. So he stared unabashed at the object beside him. He studied the egg. Shocked, he noticed the surface wasn't as perfect as he believed from first glance. It moved. It was more correct to say that it lived. There were minute tendrils of energy licking along the surface. Fascinated, Riku continued to watch his new companion. Its very presence made him feel warm and safe. It was odd, these feelings it invoked. Riku smiled. _I'm happy._

The surface changed again, the color shifted to a light blue and one of the tendrils detached itself at one end to extend out towards the man lying next to it. Riku watched it grow in length closing the distance. He wasn't scared but very curious. The tendril touched the skin of his arm making contact and that's when the sound of the egg increase tenfold. It was loud. The sound was unlike any creature Riku had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Pleasure…enrapturing…calming…soothing…warmth.

Riku was swimming in his mind to the music. He closed his eyes.

That's it when the sound morphed into a thought.

At first, he brushed it off, but, the question continued. It became insistent, curious. It desired more, shifting through his mind with the ever questing question. To amuse himself he answered back. _Hello._

_HELLO! _Thetouched returned. Yet the question continued.Riku opened his eyes to look at the egg. Inside, his heart jumped at the picture painted before him. What was one tendril before licking along his arm was now a steady stream of thousands of small individual strings of light moving across his body. _What? What's going on here?_ Half of the strands hesitated and started to retreat. Riku panicked further. _No! Please don't leave. Don't leave me. _He cried desperately in his mind, shocked by his own admission. _I was just taken by surprise._

_Surprised?_ The tendrils hesitated again. _Why?...?...You hurt?_

_Hurt? _Riku had to think on that. How should he put this?_ No, not hurt…lonely…_

A burst of Joy surged through Riku._ You like me? I like you. I like the sound you make. It sounds…crunchy…no...crisp…yes, that's it…crisp…so many colors… light… bright… shiny… edges dark. _The thoughts continued streaming though his mind, each one laced with a childlike joy and delight. Riku's eyes drifted shut letting a chuckle color his feelings. Momentarily there was silence from the foreign presence then an echoing sense of amusement filled him, vibrating along his skin. It tickled.

Riku thought about the egg. He had never heard of something like this before. For all intents and purposes, he should be scared out of his mind but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care. Deep down he knew that this 'newborn' was pure and he had nothing to fear from it.

_I like the feel of your color. _

Color? It must mean my energy. _You're an entertaining little thing aren't you? _He replied._ Never knew I had a 'color' to feel. How does color feel…Wait, how do you know about color?_ Riku wondered. _Would a newborn know about such things? Even if it's a weird one?_

"You teach me many things. Makes this here…" Small pressure could be felt on his forehead, like a finger poking him. "…easy to understand between you and I." Riku immediately jerked his eyes open when he heard words spoken aloud. He froze instantly. There, kneeling across his chest, was a male human form with a brilliant sapphire light coursing through its skin. Breathtaking was his last thought before the world went black.

o0oooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000oooo0o

Riku felt even weaker this time. He didn't know how long he had been out. _It won't be long now. My body can't last much longer. I wonder if the egg is still here._ Distant clicking could be heard off to the side. Thankfully his senses were returning. He didn't really care; he only wanted the see the egg, the illuminated form it created. He missed the comfort and pleasure of having the entity's presence within his mind. He wanted to experience mental touch one more time, to share his thoughts, to hear its playful tone, to see the form talking to him.

The noise became louder, clearer. It sounded like scratching, nails digging against an unforgiving surface. _Maybe the egg was trying to hatch._ He tried to turn his head to see the event but the last of his energy was gone. _The first time I get interested in something, in I don't know how long, I can't fucking see it. Figures. Something's off though…I can hear the scratching but…I can't HEAR the egg. The chime like sound from before wasn't there. Actually I can't hear ANYTHING from the little tike_. Riku frowned every living thing gave off a sound ESPECIALLY a newborn. It's the testimony of their existence; the force within them that gave life._ Even a meager chair had a sound. Not too many people could hear it though but it was there._

Concerned, Riku strained his ears. Besides the scratching, he heard a light chatter distinctly, like a litany playing over and over. "You there, little guy?" He croaked. "My…my name is Riku."

That's when something brushed by him. It was black and too fast for him to discern its shape. "Hello?"

"Foul meat."

The blood in Riku's veins froze at the words.

"Foul meat. Foul meat. Foul meeaaatt……" More voices joined into the singular declaration.

Chuus. W_hy are they here? I'm not even dead yet and they are already here? Anxious soul eating bastards! _ Riku panicked. _My presence could endanger the little guy._ His heart fell with the thought of causing the newborn harm. The chant continued. Over and over they hissed and taunted. The words never changed. Riku knew all to well what 'foul meat' meant and that they were referring to him. There was an accident when he was younger; something really bad happened reducing his life to half. Since then, every time Riku ran into Chuus, which for some odd reason was fairly often, they would recite over and over about how he reeked. _Like they have room to talk, nasty buggers_.

Chuus were lithe creatures, entirely black and sickly in their movements and structure. They existed only to scavenge souls freshly released from the dead. No one could say why but when present, they never gave off 'sound', sound indicating they lived. It would almost seem like they were the dead animated needing the energy of others to fill what they lack. Almost as if they were void of a heart, a heartless. Riku always wondered why they waited until others died to feed. He had a theory. Maybe the force the soul housed was unattainable to their kind until the bounds of the body broke down. Like a wall that stood strong than one day suddenly crumbled giving entrance where once there was none.

_Whatever._ The edge of his lips titled up into a lopsided grin. He hoped he tasted like shit when the final spell took him. His grin widened until his thoughts took a dark turn. _They better not mess with the egg._

o0oooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000oooo0o

A lone form wandered closer to the clearing ahead. Relief filled its heart when the forest opened up heralding its final destination. All was quite until it spied the pearlescent egg covered by Chuus. Incredible amounts of anger quickly rose at the sight spurring it forward. A low growl escaped its powerful jaws challenging. It attacked, immediately scattering the group of Chuus like a hand casting out a fist full of rocks. Teeth sunk deeply into the exposed neck of the first scavenger. When the black form stilled, it discarded the carcass for its next target.

"Run sweet Chuus run. I have tasted your flesh and cannot rest until I have torn many chunks of meat from your soft bodies." The predator taunted endlessly as it tore apart every Chuus present. "Ah, yes. Very sweet indeed." To savor its victory it licked the last of bloodshed as slowly as possible. The creature purred contently until a faint smell snagged its attention. Surprised that any Chuus would have a scent, curious it investigated. A few paces away from the egg it discovered a male human laying flat on his back. The creature padded closer to get a better sniff of the man. Its snout brushed lightly against the human's neck. His smell was wrong. It crept closer, its movements much like thick oil sludge. When the human's eyes shot open with fright, the creature grinned.

"What are you doing?" The man barely spoke above a whisper.

_Interesting. The man must have been in a deep sleep to not notice the fight I waged against the pathetic Chuus._ "What does it matter human," the creature returned with a rich deep voice.

Panic gripped Riku. He wasn't able to focus very well anymore. He assumed that the large creature was one of the Chuus from earlier. They never moved him one way or another. He was always apathetic towards the black clad bastards, safe in the knowledge that he would never have a heartless feasting on his soul when he died. Yet, this one was different. Riku felt weak and prone; it scared him. The feeling was horrible, shameful. Reduced him to a shivering child, a sniveling brat frantically waiting for its mother to appear; this Chuus evoked fear.

The strange creature shifted. "Your smell reeks."

"Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to bathe next time I am in your company." He laughed weakly, masking his dread with sarcasm.

The creature oozed across the man's body to crouch upon his chest. Riku could barely feel its weight. "No human, not that smell." Its voice dipped lower in tone, taunting, playing. "This one is different." A sharp claw traced and lightly tugged at the skin held tight around Riku's neck but never breaking. An audible gulp sounded as Riku choked back his unease. It inhaled deeply. "Yessss." It hissed. "You smell rotten…tainted …contaminated…smeared…like foul meat." It chuckled low and heavy as if it told a joke, a joke at the man's expense, echoing previously the Chuus that hackled the dying man.

Riku closed his eyes. It didn't matter. He knew any moment the next breath would be his last, nothing lost. _Let the filthy demon talk garbage to its heart's content_. Riku dredged the bottom of his remaining strength to turn his head to the side as before. He wanted the image of the fair colored egg and the illuminated entity inside to be his final memory, the gentle warmth that chose to touch him without regret or retreat, Riku's last love.

The creature was intrigued by the man's abrupt change in mood. It followed the man's line of sight until it rested on the egg. Surprised, it turned its massive head around to witness the content smile on the human's face. It was then the huge form made a decision.

Riku felt the Chuus' weight shift and before his sight blacked out for the final time. The creature slipped its claws with little resistance through the skin covering the man's chest. One moment the man's lungs sagged from lack of air, the next he was hyperventilating to desperately battle the blaze coursing through and searing every nerve. He cried aloud from the intensity. His body instantly responded by digging into the stone laid beneath him. Every fingernail cracked from the pressure allowing blood to seep out. The creature roughly grabbed the man's chin making him look directly into its glaze, dismissing the groan the abuse caused the human.

Beads of sweat mixed with stray tears streaked along Riku's face. "Please…" He begged. The pain increased.

"Awwww…foul meat. That's what they called you wasn't it?" The creature cooed. Riku whimpered. It smiled impossibly wide to reveal a mouth full of teeth. "Attention…I have your attention, foul meat?" It plunged its hand further into the man's body making his back arch up from the torture.

_Please stop! _Riku shrieked internally

"You are fond of the egg." Not a question but a statement. It made his blood boil despite the onslaught.

"Don't touch it." Riku rasped. "Leave it alone or I'll…"

"What, foul meat….whhhhaaattt…..what would you do?" It drew out the last of its words reminisce of a terrible nightmare. "Do not fear. I will not harm my child. My child…this is MY child, foul meat."

"What? How?" Confused. He racked his brain searching. Has there ever been a time when a Chuus gave birth to such a thing? "A mother?"

"Ahhhhh….yes indeed, this one comes from my flesh…But different from me…not me…not other…the child is pure and dangerous. That's why HE wanted it. Wanted to beget it." A low rumble escaped the creature's powerful jaws.

The pain finally abated. For many minutes, Riku did nothing but breathe heavily from exhaustion. When he calmed, the man dared to open his eyes to look at his tormentor. His eyes widened for the second time that day. He had expected to see a Chuus but instead found something completely unexpected and extremely rare. The creature was nothing like the black soul scavengers. It was canine in form with extremely long silver tuffs of hair on down its frame waving to and fro from the wind's attention. Three tails trailed from behind. One paw still deep within Riku, the other showing claws as long as his forearms. "Ektrus…demon." slipped from Riku's lips. Brilliant green/blue eyes locked onto the human with a hard stare. _Awwww, yes you like my child of blue light….yes. _The demon was now in Riku's mind. Where the newborn's touch was comforting the Ektrus' was terrifying. Revolted, he wanted so much to vomit but strongly swallowed the urge in fear that he might drown in his own bile. The demon rummaged further through his mind not caring if it hurt the human.

_You love my child?_

Riku was surprised by the question. He thought of the newborn and the form it took before the Chuus appeared_. I know it's strange and surreal but I couldn't deny its claim_. He nodded his head once.

_Yes….I can tell. Strange, foul meat…you are strange. You lie dying but still desire MY child...HE…He desires my child. He wants but HE will not have. The child does not want…but…you… look of a lover lay in your dark eyes… _The creature's thoughts tickled as if chuckling from its own personal joke_. Dark brown eyes….you have dark eyes…that color will not last long human…not long after my gift. _Baffled, Riku wondered what the Ektrus meant about his eye color before his world turned upside again. The pain returned and this time it was worse then before. His vision turned white. Riku was silent, every muscle in his body pulled tight. Voice in his mind continued_. Yes…my gift…my gift to you…you shall be my child's protector… my child's_…Riku never heard the rest. An overwhelming darkness enveloped him effectively cutting him off from the world.


	2. whisperer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or characters there from so no sue me.

**Warning:** YAOI (male/male relations) -> Sora/Riku, possibly other pairings later on, HUGE AU, OC, lemons in the future too. Also, if you are looking for a fast paced story, you will not be getting it here. I'm not saying that this will be the speed of a paraplegic snail but I will be taking time to develop the characters that I have in mind so no lemons anytime soon.

Thank you for all the reviews. You all have made me feel better to know someone out there is enjoying this. Yes, I am actively working on the next update for B.Y.E.. Life's a bitch and I apologize.

_CHAPTER TWO _

o0oooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000oooo0o

There were no signs of the smaller, second sun yet but the temperature was already reaching beyond tolerable. Imagine how hot it would be when it did. It had rained earlier that morning. That made a difference. The humidity left behind in its wake was excruciating.

The village was bustling with life. A young man with long brown hair mostly pulled back and ice blue eyes idly watched as the individuals passed. Their shadows cast gave the young man some reprieve from the bright daylight. _A normal day for the normal person._ _Perfect_. His thoughts laced with acid. Exposed skin grated along the sharp, unfinished surface of the wall while beads of sweat raced along his face and down his jaw line. Not caring one bit if he got caught for the unannounced break, he leaned further against the sturdy structure to catch his breath. _I have been doing this for a few weeks now; you'd think that I would have gotten use to it. I've grown soft._

A free hand rose to wipe chocolate, colored strands from that his hair plastered against his forehead. _Che. I need to get a hair cut soon. _He fingered his hair while shifting the weight he carried in his other hand._ I've never let it grown this long before_. _Maybe it's a testament to how messed up things have become._

"Dammit Leon, get over here!"

_Break's over._ The brunette sighed.

If I wanted a dainty, beauty boy I would have hired a flower nymph. However, now that I think about it, maybe I should have. Then MAYBE I wouldn't have to deal with your lazy ass." The older man puffed up his chest to preparing for whatever else he desired to say. "NOW GET TO WORK!" Before Leon could respond, the man had all ready walked off to another patch of workers to exercise his empty power.

Leon frowned. _Right, how awe inspiring._ He mused.

"Eh, fuck 'em, Squall. You don't need this job anyways." The brunette eyed his friend and didn't bother to answer. Leon instead pushed away from the wall, holding his burden close. He hiked it up just enough to balance against one side of his body. The rocks shifted slightly but remained secure. He hated this, not the job per say, but all of this. This nameless crap he had become background noise to. _Whatever_.

His mood for the worse, he headed towards the construction site as a huge mound of rocks and debris, easily surpassing his weight by three folds, floated by. The heavy load would have appeared to be suspended in mid-air from its own devices if it weren't for the tiny flutter of insect wings underneath. A small, gruff, baritone voice bellowed, "What does that ogre know…calling me a beauty boy. I'll break his leg. Er, snap em' like twigs! WEAK HUMANS!…" The large bundle paused in mid-movement right in front of the young man face. "You heard the man, get back to work, Whisperer."

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."

The old sprite chuckled. "You think you and your family can hide forever? HAH….that's laughable." He floated up higher obstructing Leon's view. "Your kind are as good as extinct. Even though you may be smart, you are still prey and he will find you." He hissed.

The young man turned his back, ignoring his co-worker, and walked away. The tiny sprite's skin flushed with color and quickly began red on what was normally a pale green indicating his anger. "Young whelp, don't know who you're talking to." After curses and grumbling subsided, the sprite began to hover to his destination, the young man forgotten.

"Doesn't know who's talking to? CHE!...You should have hit him."

"It doesn't matter." Leon shrugged. "They're just words." His friend only seemed to get angrier at his apathetic reaction.

"Words my ass, Squall."

"Quiet Siefer, I'm thinking." No words followed Leon's command. He looked around, but his friend was no where to be seen. "Never changes." The brunette mumbled.

Leon continued his trek without further interruption; cold blue eyes swept across the buildings and the tall walls towering over them. The new additions to the town were finally approved. The delay wasn't so much the lack of money but due to the recent marriage ceremony between their Lord and his new life-mate. Tradition dictated that there shall be a dead period to celebrate and honor the royal union. That has passed and now many were excited. New housing and improvements meant new blood coming from outside. It singled growth and increased trade potential. Of course with more on the line to protect, it also meant reinforcing the walls holding back the black tides. Most land in this region fell below the level of the Night Sea. Subsequently, all city-states or remote villages in this region had to barricade themselves from the black liquid or suffer the sea swallowing their homes and lives. If anyone cared to ask the brunette's opinion, they would find that he almost wished the large stone walls would fail hopefully killing everyone. _They're all empty husks walking to the beat set by our lord anyways_. He truly didn't believe that but sometime it was hard for him to not misdirect his anger. It wasn't their fault but their Lord's, Lord Ansem.

Leon reached the area where they were paid to offload rocks and boulders of various sizes. There were other tasks assigned. Leon was part of the gathering and depositing necessary basic materials to be used. His youth and strong physique determined what he would be paid for. Not that he really cared. He only needed the money and this was an acceptable way to get it.

When Leon thought the day couldn't get any more unbearable, it did. The current sun's twin started to peak above the horizon line changing the color of the sky from a light grey to a strong bright white. It was very small compared to its brother but it still was another source of heat. His swiped across his brow wiping away stray locks from his face yet again.

"Maybe you should get those things cut, princess." The small sprite moved from around one of he medium sized rocks and sat on top to face the young man. His grin widen once he saw the annoyed look directed at him. "So what's the word on your tribe?"

Leon remained silent.

"Yeah, you know….parents….siblings?...AHHH, FINE! Be the silent butt type. That has always been your problem."

The old sprite groaned on and on. Leon was half listening when he heard a small hum emit somewhere behind the annoying earth bound fey. He initially brushed it off as noise he heard everyday. It was apart of the usual music every object and living form gave off. However, the tone was somehow off. All forms sang a tune of its existence. Each one together formed in harmony. The more Leon tried to ignore it the more distracting became. The young man tried to feign indifference. Something was wrong. The tone persisted.

_Leon_He thought to himself._ You know you shouldn't care. Dammit, this could expose myself. There are very few places left for me to live without persecution._ The tone broke further, the dissonance grew in desperation.

_I don't care. Idon'tcare Idon'tcare Idon'tcare Idon'tcare Idon'tCARE IDON'TCARE! _

"You ok boy?" Uncertainty laced his voice as the earth sprite watched the brunette's state. The young man's face was screwed shut. Fists trembled at his side. "Look, boy, I was only jerking you around, no harm right?"

Leon began to whisper over and over the litany in his head hoping to drown the sound away.

"Joke, boy, joke! You need to calm down." The sprite moved to touch Leon's arm but was instantly swept to the side. "What the…." He sputtered. The small sprite brushed some dirt from its wings and looked up to glare at the retarded youth but he was nowhere to be found. The brunette was gone. "Next time I see that young sprig I'm going shove a BIG PILE OF DUNG DOWN HIS THROAT!"

"SHUT UP OVER THERE AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Right, boss!" The sprite growled. Wiry wings fluttered in small spurts shaking most of the dust and dirt before launching the old sprite into motion. He about he assigned job of gathering more rocks, the brunette from earlier, forgotten.

o0oooo0000000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000000000oooo0o

Leon quietly followed the path of the walls, his stride determined and swift.

_I could be imagining it._

_No. _His fingers traced the cracks and crevices searching. _There's no doubt; the sound, resonates too closely to death, somewhere deep within this massive structure_.

Just when he was honing in on the source, the tone changed. In the barrage of other sounds that came from all the local buildings and inhabitants was swallowed and fell silent. Leon strained his ears but to no avail. He couldn't distinguish the troublesome sound from everything else anymore. The brunette pressed his bottom lip against his teeth in frustration. Nothing. He hesitated for a moment, not sure what to do. _It was just another sound, nothing different, right_? _No_. There was something wrong, something desperate in the tone, something about to break, something big. He rings one of his hands through his bangs falling free from the piece hold the rest of his hair back.

_Think, think, think, think_. _Do I really care enough to expose myself? I know what father would say. 'Shit yeah, son. We were born for this. We have a duty we must hold to.'_

"Duty..." Leon snorted.

_Someone could get hurt,_ his mind supplied.

_But I….I don't…I…Dammit!_ His head turned to the left and then to the right. A rush of air escaped his mouth, decision made. Purpose returned and drove his actions. The young man leaned into the wall close enough for his lips to chastely kiss the gritty surface. Cold, blue eyes slowly closed as he reached deep within himself. Everything within the world made a sound, a tone, a vibration, a life force in a way. However this phenomenon did not only occur in living forms but also in inanimate objects.

Sweat started to collect and bead along his face down to his chest. Each sound fell together in a mesh. He strained to separate and feel each one as if it were a thread. His powers were not as strong as his little brother's but still considered formidable by his tribe's standards. Leon could almost see them. Everything was there yet he couldn't find the strand he wanted. _It's been too long since the last time I did this_. He mused. _Understandable since the threat against my life forfeit is very real if I am to be discovered_.

_There is one other way. _He frowned, eyes still shut_. This better be good_. Silence filled the air until a faint whisper could be heard. A strings of syllables coated Leon's tongue, barely audible to the normal ear, beautiful and clear.

"What are you doing, Squall?" Another's voice growled.

Leon whispered once more in the form of a question then waited to hear the response.

"Squall."

The young man sighed, refusing to acknowledge his friend's presence. "What does it look like I'm doing, genius?" He hissed.

"Well, puberty boy…" Then there was a hand placed against the wall next to Leon's face. The brunette glared at his friend. "…looks like you have a death wish."

"Not if no one knows."

"Squaalll……"

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Outright anger laced the other's voice. "This whisperer crap doesn't matter? Your life doesn't matter? The danger doesn't matter? You not having a life to speak of DOESN'T matter? The fact that you smell like a freshly laid turd doesn't matter? I beg to differ."

"………"

"Help me out here, Squall… This hero bullshit is not your style if I remember correctly."

"………"

"Fine! You always had more brains in your dick then in your head. I'll be waiting for your ass on the other side."

Leon opened his eyes briefly._ Gone._ "Figures."

The wait stretched further. The brunette was beginning to think that it was a false alarm, his senses playing tricks on him. Suddenly there was an answer. Excitement spurred him forward. He leaned closer yet, barely making out faint thoughts. It confused him. It was almost as the tone was talking about two separate entities. The first and strongest was definitely coming from the stone structure and the second was harder to read. It was almost like hearing opposing tones, a dissonance of a sort.

**_/Feel wrong… crack too big… running around… not aware of weight….weak…. heavy…. want to pull apart…. will pull apart….take small one too…./ _**

Leon whispered once more. /_Positive_?

**_/Yes…soon…black liquid under them…it waits…attack solid one...black liquid wants small one…./ _**

_Black liquid? Wants? _

The last part of the message raised the hairs on the back of his neck spreading a chill throughout his body. Deep seated fear hit him hard. Without thought he broke into a full run. His whispered again. /_Where/_

**_/Follow./_**

The low solid tone rose into a song that only the man could hear. It was the power of his blood. The wall wove feelings of stability and concrete directions to the area desired. Leon followed without question, his solid legs taking long strides as he ran down the winding corridors randomly passing bewildered people. He didn't care. Whatever was happening was happening now and he had to stop it. He made a few turns until the music shrilled signaling he had arrived. Leon scanned the area and found a little girl playing happily on the ground with a few of her toys scattered about. Confused, the brunette looked for signs of danger. The wall's tone was slow and defining. It couldn't tell him anything specific. Leon was about to chalk it up as a wild goose chase until he saw hairline cracks appear under the girl.

Frozen in place by curiosity, he watched the lines grow and collect in number under the oblivious child. Then the cracks became fissures. The little girl whimpered when the floor began to groan and shift beneath her. Leon broke out of his reverie and ran towards her hoping to reach before the…before…

_Oh shit_.

His eyes widen as he observed the floor shatter into several puzzle like pieces. Each one clung to steadiness and connection until finally giving way to the inevitably fall below. The collapse started from the center then fanned out into a pattern tracing the mortar lines of every stone laid along the surface of the road. The girl, scared and confused, cried helplessly as she sat paralyzed on a large part of the ground that broke off and began to dip under the remaining stone covered ground. The girl fell into the hole. Leon, not knowing what else to do, threw caution into the wind at the last moment and dove after her. One hand successfully caught her from her rapid descent while the other blindly scrambled for a hold across of the edge of the floor. A sharp protrusion snagged and punctured Leon's hand halting their fall. The pain shot throughout his body searing ever muscle in his hand and down his arm. It felt like a wet rag being rung taught and twisted. A throat curdling cry escaped his lips.

Without thought he gripped the sharp edge tighter securing his hold. He tried to will the torture to a minimum, his hand still punctured. _What to do?_ So far the floor had seemed to stabilize for the moment. No one seemed to be around. Leon looked to check on the girl. She was fine, sobbing and terrified but fine. She clutched his side as if he were a big favorite teddy bear. He smiled at the thought until he his eyes landed on what laid beneath them. Bile rose and coated the inside of his mouth.

Leon never thought about the base of the village before. He always assumed that it was an island of sound dirt slowly sinking in the Night Sea. When in fact, it was best described it as a very large egg with the village that sat on the outside. The cobbled street that he was desperately holding onto for both their lives was simply a shell. There was not a single sign any kind of foundation, dirt, structure, nothing. However, as interesting as this new development was, that was not the issue that currently captured his attention. Even though it was very dark down below, the light coming from the hole made it possible to see the surface of the Night Sea and something else. Something that was alive and moving towards them. He couldn't make out clearly what it, no they, were but he could hear the fearful tones coming off all of the surrounding. They were scared. Now, he was too.

_Shit…shit…shit……SHIT! Think Squall, think! _There was nothing he could do in his present situation. No one to call for help. No one to…to call…call…

_YES!_ _Call, not someone, something. _

Immediately the brunette concentrated on his power deep within and projected outwards. At first, it began to manifest externally as a gentle whisper then it slowly rose in pitch and intensity until it became an eerie haunted melody. He gave all of his strength over to the song, desperately asking for help. Not long afterwards, his throat began to hurt from the strain. There was no reply but he refused to give up. The child had long since passed out from fear. As dead weight, it was getting harder to hold onto to her. Leon looked to his other hand. Blood flowed freely painting all of his hand and over half his arm in a rich crimson red. No feeling. The flesh around the wound had deadened in turn weakening his grip. They were slipping and there wasn't anything he could do about it except accept the inevitable.

Images of Seifer appeared in his mind. "I guess I'll be seeing you, sooner after all."

"OY! Anyone there?"

Leon's head shot up. "HERE! WE'RE HERE IN THE HOLE! HELP US, PLEASE! The brunette shouted. Hopes of their rescue struck him full force. That was until they slipped further. A faint buzz itched the back of his mind but, resigned to their fate, disregarded it. He knew judging by the distance of the shout moments before that help would not arrive in time. Morbidly he watched his fingers release.

Three

Two

One

The two bodies were instantly plucked and thrown into freefall. Chocolate bangs whipped across the face obscuring his vision. Leon brows furrowed while his lips curled at the edges, of all the times to be annoyed at the length on his hair.

_Insane. Stupid._ _Yeah…real stupid….all of this… this job…the girl…talking to the wall. Risking my life…my entire life so far….STUPID!_

The increased speed of their decent brought the deep dark water closer, faster. Leon wasn't sure what would kill them first the, the impacted of the sea, or the ominous horror like things crawling just above the surface. The young man closed his eyes and pressed the unconscious child closer to his chest in a futile attempt to break her fall with his body. He knew it wouldn't help. _At least this time I tried. Which was a lot more than I could say for my brother or Seifer…Fitting end for me…Whatever. _

The buzz, from before, suddenly blared within Leon's head. The abrupt intrusion startled him from his quite reprieve. He felt a swift gentle brush of feathers and opened to his eyes wide. The rest happened so fast. Both the girl and his bodies lightly struck up against a soft but firm plane breaking their fall, large multi-colored wings extended out wide from both sides with a wingspan large enough for two houses. Leon was confused for a moment until he shifted the child's weight off the side enough so that he was able to turn around. The full image of their rescuer filled his range of sight. Golden feathers were everywhere slowly changing color and intensity; Leon recognized him instantly. /Jerad'ay/

**/In the flesh. You should take better care of yourself./** Words filled his mind. The bird titled his head a bit, a large red eye looked towards his injured hand.

/Whatever./ Leon sneered. /It wasn't a planned venture./

The bird clapped his beak a few times in amusement. **/You and your brother are too much alike./** The brunette refused to rise to the bait and instead buried in face into cascade of down like cushion covering his friend's back. Leon felt the muscles ripple and move as both wings beat against the air. He inhaled deeply; they were safe now. Briefly he looked to his care. The girl was still unconscious, probably for the best. She was no older then 5 seasons or so, innocent and new to the world just as his little brother had once been. He knew it wasn't his fault but there should have been something he could have done to spare, Riku. His brother never blamed him for the accident but Leon just couldn't forgive himself.

The brunette momentarily forgot what he was thinking when he heard a weak sound. Very much like the one he heard from before all this happened, in the background when the wall first spoke to him. He didn't think much about at the time until now. It was dark and flowed wrong, like running your skin against the grain of wood. He reached out with his power hoping to make out the source.

**/What is it, Whisperer/ **

/I don't know. It's coming from the water below us./ The young man listened again then shook his head in defeat. /Like a poisoned body or something decomposing, I can't make it out. Whatever it is it's not normal./

**/You both should hold on./ **With that, the bird angled his body up and changed their flight to a steep climb to the underside of the road. Powerful wings pulsed against the air racing them quickly the source of all their misadventures. The image of a large bird and two human astride broke free from the confines of the hole in the ground and soared high into the sky above the village for all present to see. Leon sighed, happy that they were alive.

Some time later, the little girl was safely deposited onto a small crate near the area in which he had found from before the incident.

**/I hear voices, Whisperer. We should go or you faced being discovered./** A crowd of frantic shouting could now be heard in the distance and was growing in volume.

Leon only nodded. He mounted his friend's back and they were off again.

Red eyes observed his young friend's mangled hand. The blood had slowed but was still seeping pretty bad. /Will you be ok/

/Yeah, Jared'ay. I'll be ok, once I'm home. Uncle will know what to do./

The bird continued forward, carrying them over the large expanse of the Night Sea towards the place that Leon's hid from their Lord's eyes. Jared'ay never understood the Lord's need to kill his brethren. They were not food. A red eye looked again to where his nesting friend laid atop his back. Leon had passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. He will be ok. The older Whisperer always knew what to do. The bird blinked a few times then resumed their flight towards the direction of the twin suns. The light reflected of the large wings creating the vision of two beating flames along the horizon.


End file.
